May He Rest In Peace
by CatLover2906
Summary: This is a story about the Connecticut Elementary school shooting that I heard happened today. May their souls rest in peace. *Warning-Character death*


_**This story is for the school shooting out in Connecticut. It was an Elementary school. A possible 30 dead. R.I.P.**_

Robin walked into the cave like a normal person. That was what hinted the rest of the team that something was off. He WALKED in to a room like a NORMAL person. Usually he was trolling everybody and cackling away, but not today. When the team walked up to him to ask him what was wrong he said nothing. He was dressed in a tux, the black jacket sleeves were rolled up, and his hands were shaking. Wally looked at him when he noticed how red his cheeks were. He had cried. Robin walked over to the static TV and turned it to the news station. A reporter with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. It was clear that she had cried.

"_A tragic day for an Elementary school in Connecticut with a school shooting. It is said that there is a possible 30 dead. One of the students that died was identified as Timothy Drake. He is the third ward to Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Industries. In other words-"time_ had frozen. Wally stared worriedly at Robin. He had known Dick for years and he knew his secret identity. He knew. The rest of the team was confused. Connor knew it was sad that so many KIDS were believed to be dead, but he didn't understand why Robin was crying so hard about it.

"No offense to the people or kids that were affected, but why is this so important? There are hundreds of school shootings in Gotham so why is the one that's not IN Gotham so important to you, Robin?" Artemis talked to Robin with curiosity in her voice. Wally spoke up.

"Artemis, one, how would you know about the shootings in Gotham, and two, that kid was-is important to Robin." Wally watched as Robin collapsed on the couch. He was bent over, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. An obvious sign that he was crying. Megan was instantly by his side. Artemis looked almost as shocked as Kaldur and Connor. Robin rasped out something inaudible.

"I didn't quite hear that Robin." Wally moved forward only to sit back and gasp as Robin looked up. He had taken off his shades. Light, blue eyes filled to the brim with tears looked straight at him.

"B-Batman s-sent me h-here. He's g-g-going to investigate t-t-the shooting." Kaldur and Connor shared a look. Artemis, noticing Robin's unusual outfit, spoke up.

"Why are you dressed like that? Did Batman send you home from a stealth mission at Bruce Wayne's gala or something?" Only then did Artemis actually look at him. She took one glance at his eyes and gasped. Artemis knew who Robin was. Robin was on the verge of panicking. He started to ramble.

"Bruce and I w-were at the g-g-gala. Damian and J-jason were at h-home with t-t-the flu. Some news r-r-reporter c-came in and shouted at us t-to turn on the TV. W-we did. The s-s-school shooting. Timothy Drake. Timmy. He's my little brother. I-I-I told him he was g-g-going to meet y-you guys t-t-tonight. He was s-s-so excited t-t-that he d-d-didn't complain a-about going to s-school. H-he ran out t-the door b-before I could h-hug him o-or tell him that I l-l-l-loved him o-one more time. The news r-report left me staring. I was r-right next to B-Bruce taking a drink of w-water when my little brother's n-name appears in the d-d-deceased section. I had to s-spit out my w-w-water. I started-d to choke. Bruce t-took one look at the s-screen, and p-pulled me into a hug. I started to c-cry, I m-m-mean who wouldn't? I just f-f-found out that my baby b-brother died in a s-school shooting the same day that I forgo-ot to give him a hug and t-tell him that I love him, but now it's t-t-t-too late and-I c-can't, I-I just-I c-can't…" Robin-no, Richard was bawling into Megan's arms. Artemis sat down next to him and hugged him. Wally ran out of the room, cellphone in hand. Kaldur and Connor went over to Robin and hugged him. Robin's sobs soon turned to sniffles which soon turned to soft snores. Megan smiled softly through some tears that she had shed. Connor shifted Dick's body so he was lying comfortably on the couch. Kaldur grabbed a blanket and draped it over Robin, a soft smile lighting his face. Artemis ran her hand through his hair over and over as she sat deep in thought. Wally came back in with a look of determination. He walked over to the computer and silenced all sounds before the zeta tubes started to glow. Roy harper walked in with a sad look on his POed face. (Don't ask me how one can look sad while looking POed.) He took one look at his baby brother lying on the couch before he took over Artemis' job. He smiled softly at Artemis; a thank you in his eyes. It was silent that night. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts as they watched their youngest sleep; blocking away any nightmares that dared to go near their little brother.

(ONE WEEK LATER)

The funeral was small. Bruce was ok with the team finding out their identities. He had invited them and some of the league to the funeral. Bruce had managed to block out the paparazzi from the church, but they were still waiting outside. When the team was sitting there in the church they saw Richard. He was sitting in between two other boys. Bruce was sitting off to the side. They were all dressed in expensive black tuxedos. Dick had his arms around the smallest and was leaning on the other. Tears were streaming down his face. The only thing that was different was that he had a soft smile on his lips.

(After the funeral)

The team was waiting outside for Dick. Bruce had left to go take care of the paparazzi that were swarming the outside of the church. When 20 minutes had passed they went back into the church to a sweet sight. The boys were asleep against the altar. The smallest boy, Damian, was sitting on Dick's lap while the other boy, Jason, was leaning on Dick's shoulder. In Dick's hand was a photograph of Tim. The picture was a really good picture. Dick was sitting in a chair with Tim on his lap. Jason was standing behind the chair and Bruce was on the other side of the chair with Damian on his shoulders. They were all smiling and laughing in the photograph. Next to the photograph was a statue that made the team sadly smile before shutting the door. The boys needed to be alone with their brother one more time. The words on the statue couldn't have been more true to the boys than now.

_If tears could build a stairway,_

_And memories a lane;_

_I'd walk right up to Heaven_

_And bring you home, again._


End file.
